The Outreach core is responsible for overall management of non-scientific programs in CDP across two campuses, with particular focus on annual meetings, retreats, student and educational activities and recruiting for the sabbatical program. Financial support and scientific mentors for the New England Science Symposium will also be provided. HMS-based administration will support the cores in their programmatic functions. The outreach core will work closely with the Scientific Coordination team, which comprises highly experienced postdoctoral fellows, as well as with the PI, in preparing annual reports, updating the web site and guiding collaborative projects among CDP labs.